This invention relates to an anchor device.
As used herein the expression “anchor device” designates a load carrying device which is capable of yielding in a controlled manner when the load on the device increases above a predetermined limit.
Without being restrictive in any way an anchor device, as defined, may be used as a rock bolt to reinforce a rock face or as a reinforcing element in a concrete structure such as a bridge or building.